Sonia Fowler
Sonia Jackson (also Fowler) had to grow up fast, and seemed to be the only one in her family with her head screwed on. She was married to Martin Fowler, they both left in 2007, along with daughter Rebecca and Betty the dog. She returned in, along with mum Carol and brothers Robbie and Billy for. Sonia was announced as a homosexual after she kissed Naomi Julien. She was enemies with Pauline Fowler (Wendy Richard) until her death in 2006. About The third child of a very dysfunctional family, Sonia never knew her real dad - but mum Carol doted on her. Following a night of passion with Martin Fowler,Natalie Evans bought Sonia a pregnancy test but Sonia told her there was no need as she started her period which she was so relieved about... or so she thought! So she embarked on a new relationship with gorgeous Jamie Mitchell. Nine months later after a romantic meal, Sonia returned home with extreme tummy ache. Turned out it was more than just trapped wind - Sonia went into labour on the living room floor assisted by Mo Harris. This heralded the arrival of baby Chloe. Sonia battled with her conscience, but faced with the ever unreliable Martin as father, she decided to give baby Chloe up for adoption, much to interfering granny Pauline Fowler's dismay. In a cruel twist of fate, it was Martin, the father of her child, who knocked down and killed Sonia's one true love, Jamie Mitchell. Fortunately, Martin proved to be her second true love. In spite of his mother's opposition, his love for Sonia reformed Martin. However, the path of their love was bumpy to say the least. The pair eloped, but Martin involuntarily got involved with a barmaid called Sarah who lied about them sleeping together then stalked and stabbed him... Sonia then had a lesbian love called Tina but her and Martin got back together, Married and they got their daughter back (now named Rebecca "Bex"). Then they went through a divorce then got back together! Pauline faked a brain tumour to keep them apart and Martin accused Sonia of killing his mother but finally they reconciled and moved to Manchester with Rebecca. In January 2011, Sonia admitted to mum Carol that she’d left Martin in Manchester. After Carol's cancer revelation though, Sonia found Carol on her doorstep. In 2016, Sonia was offered a job in Kettering and moved there and in 2017, she had relationship with Bex's school teacher Gethin Pryce 2017- In December 2017, Sonia Fowler realises Kim has been in the bathroom of the Queen Victoria pub for quite a long time, and goes to check on her. Kim tells Sonia that she is bleeding, and Sonia says she should get it checked out at the hospital, and that she will babysit Pearl. When Kim comes back, it is established that she has lost her baby. Kim later tells Sonia that she fears Vincent will think she has let him down, but Sonia persuades her otherwise. Gallery Sonia has an unexpected Birth.jpg|Sonia has an unexpected Birth Nurse Sonia.jpg|Nurse Sonia Sonia's Trumpet.jpg|Sonia's Trumpet Sonia Jackson.jpg|Previous promotional photo Sonia Jackson 1.jpg|Previous promotional photo Sonia Fowler.jpg|Previous promotional photo SoniaJackson.jpg|Previous promotional photo SoniaJackson2015.jpg|Previous promotional photo Jamie Mitchell and Sonia Jackson Photo (24 September 2018).jpg|Jamie Mitchell and Sonia Jackson Photo (24 September 2018) Sonia_Jackson_-_Name_Card.png|Sonia Jackson - Name Card